NUEVAS HEROÍNAS? NUEVOS VILLANOS?
by milagrosanime
Summary: Esta es la historia de las PPG Y LOS RRB que ban a conocer a un nuevo grupo de heroinas y otro grupo de villanos
1. Chapter 1

¿NUEVOS HEROES? , ¿NUEVOS VILLANOS?

**No soy dueña de las powerpuff girls ni de los rowdy ruff boys .**

**Pero acá van a aparecer dos nuevos grupos de heros que son las EveryPuff Girls Y y villanos los NoisyNuff Boys Y**

**Después de dos años de la derrota de Él, las chicas siguieron con sus vidas.**

**El crimen no era tan frecuente algunos intentos de destrucción de parte de los villanos, pero ya casi no eran nada de que preocuparse se encargaban de ellos rápido gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros los RRB, luego de cada batalla regresaban a la escuela s continuar con las clases, pero una tarde que ellos estaban en la escuela se escucho una explosión y salieron seis rayos blancos por el cielo las PPG y los RRB al darse cuenta de donde provenía la explosión salieron corriendo al llegar encontraron al profesor desmalla do en el piso, al verlo todos salieron corriendo a ver si se encontraba bien.**

**_Profesor se encuentra bien? dijo burbuja, pero al ver que no reaccionaba le preguntaron a los RRB que hacer **

**_Yo me encargo-dijo Busch y luego le froto una de sus medias de gimnasia por la nariz**

**El profesor respeto –QUE HORRIBLE OLOR!-le avían dado hasta nauseas.**

**_Lo ven se los dije –dijo Butch**

**_Profesor que sucedió?- preguntaron todos .**

**_lo que sucedió fue:**

_**FLASH BACK:**_

**_Profesor usted cree que deberíamos estar haciendo esto sin las chicas?**

**_No te preocupes yo sé lo que ago.**

**_Como usted diga -¬¬**

**Comenzaron a derramar la sustancia Z en un contendor y luego la X pero una reacción extraña al mezclarse y luego hubo un destello y exploto todo.**

_**FIN DEL FALSH BACK:**_

**_Eso es lo último que recuerdo después me choque con Ken. Dijo el profesor**

**_Hablando de Ken ¿Dónde está?-Dijo Boomer**

**_Estoy aquí, vengan rápido!-dijo Ken **

**_Que sucede preguntaron todos?**

**_Lo que pasa que nadie piensa es que habían tres rayos blancos y tres grises que ya no aparecen en el radar-dijo Ken**

**_Entonces que comience la búsqueda- dijo el profesor**

**_Ejem profesor ya se fueron- Dijo Ken**

**_Creo que tarde demasiado verdad?-Dijo el Profesor**

**_si-¬¬**

**Las chicas sintieron un zumbido en sus cinturones chicas ya localice los rayos Z blancos uno cayó en la playa, otro en el parque y el ultimo en el cementerio vayan y busque los rayos y traigan cualquiera que le haya caído adiós- Ken colgó y se fue**

**De todos los lugares en saltadilla porque tenía que caer justo en el cementerio-Se quejaban Bellota y Butch**

**No queremos ir allá nos de miedo T.T-Dijeron Boomer y Burbuja**

**Tienen 15 años maduren-Dijeron los rojos**

**Luego se dieron cuenta de que butch y bellota ya no estaban, los rojos y azules los llamaron por los comunicadores enojados. -Hola?- dijeron los verdes .-DONDE ESTAN? Dijeron los rojos enojados, -Llegando al parque-dijeron los verdes nos adelantamos –Chau-Nos colgaron****.**

**Burbuja y Boomer ustedes vallan a la playa cualquier cosa rara nos avisan ok**

**Si-dijeron los azules y se fueron.**

**Después de unos minutos de vuelo los rojos llegaron al cementerio, estaba oscureciendo y se ponía muy aterrador Bombon y Brick vieron la silueta de alguien y la siguieron, pero al llegar frente a una bóveda la persona desapareció intentaron acercase a una chica que se encontraba allí, porque estaba llorando frente a una bóveda .**

**Bombon intento tocarla pero ella saco un cetro y al ser tocada por el Bombon recibió una descarga eléctrica Brick corrió hacia ella .**

**Bombon estas bien?-dijo brick desesperado**

**Si no te preocupes, donde está la chica?-pregunto Bombon**

**No lo sé pero hay que buscarla luego de cómo una hora escucharon una melodía triste, siguieron esa melodía para saber de dónde venía .**

**Al llegar vieron a la misma chica que habían visto antes bombón le tiro su Yo-Yo para atraparla pero ella volvió a sujetar el cetro y lo izo girar tan rápido con una sola mano que el Yo-Yo nunca llego a tocarla.**

**Sal de entre las sombras por favor –Dijo bombón (acercándose)**

**Saldré pero si no vuelven a intentar capturarme como a un perro- dijo la muchacha**

**Un perro es más fácil de capturar-dijo Brick**

**Brick cállate-dijo Bombon.**

**De pronto de entre las sombras salió una chica de ojos de un color marrón y cabellos del mismo color y algunos mechones grises con una bincha gris. Su vestido era blanco con gris y tenía una luna en el centro.**

**Cómo te llamas?- dije**

**La chica sonrió y dijo que se llamaba Milagros Nanami**

**Mucho gusto me llamo Bombon Utoium , que haces aquí ella saco su cetro, Brick se paro frente a mi por si ella quería atacarnos pero no lo izo le dijo a Brick que se corra mire su cetro era gris como sus ropas y tenía una luna en la punta mire lo que señalaba y vi una tumba Ruisa Nanami querida abuela y junto a esa una que decía Verónica amada madre. Luego de leer eso entendí porque estaba ella allí **

**Que me vas a hacer? Me pregunto en un tono triste**

**Nada solo vinimos en busca de un rayo blanco pero creo que tu lo encontraste Verdad?**

**Si pero no lo hice a propósito estaba con mi perro y vi que algo se le acercaba asique me puse en el camino y me dio a mi**

**Y tu perro pregunto Brick **

**Detrás de ti**

**Ella me miro y se me acerco y me dijo-lamento haberte lastimado con mi cetro pero es que me dabas miedo además no aparece mucha gente a estas horas de la noche—**

**Te entiendo **

**Me podrías hacer un favor?**

**Si**

**Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar para que te examinen**

**Está bien me dijo y nos fuimos. Brick iba enojado porque tenía que llevar al perro de milagros al llegar:**

**Llegamos nos estaban esperando Milagros vio a su alrededor y se acerco corriendo a una chica rubia de mechones negros, que estaba desmallada en una camilla **

**Que hace Seira aquí? Nos pregunto**

**Quien es Seira? Le preguntamos confundidos **

**Ella la señalo, ¿Por qué esta aquí también y porque el golpe en su cabeza?**

**La conoces me pregunto Bombon**

**Obvio ella es mi hermana menor Seira , pero no recuerdo el vestido negro**

**Lo que sucede es que a ella le cayó un rayo Y blanco, ah eso no me explica nada. Milagros agarro a Seira y luego su cetro y se lo apoyo enzima luego hubo una luz y el cetro de milagros regreso a ella**

**Que sucede aquí donde estoy? dijo la rubia de mechones negros desorientada**

**Seira te encuentres bien? dijo mili llorando T.T**

**Estoy bien descuida Mili por cierto, donde estamos?**

**Estamos en un laboratorio parece que nos cayó un rayo con una sustancia rara y nos van a examinar un poco por cierto que onda con el truenos blanco en ese vestido? dijo Mili**

**Ni idea lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en una pelea y poder arrojar rayos con mi pompón.**

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO GRACIAS POR OBSERBAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERAN BOOME Y BURBUJA CON UNAS PARTES SOBRE LA PELEA DE LOS VERDES CONTRA LACHICA DE NEGRO .**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PORCIERTO EN EL CAP.2 SABRAN LAS EDADES DE SEIRA, MILAGROS Y LA OTRA CHICA**


	2. Chapter 2

ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC PERO TEMO QUE EL OTRO NO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN T.T, ESPERO QUE ESTE SEA MAS DE SU AGRADO

CAPITULO 2 UNA CONTRINACANTE DIFICIL

Luego de explicarle a las chicas sobre lo que les había pasado ambas se miraron y sonrieron

Seremos heroínas?-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sí, pero claro si ustedes lo desean-dijo Ken

Cool-dijo Seira

Em. Una pregunta estas ropas nos las dejamos todo el día o qué?- dijo Milagros

Oh eso, solo tienen que apretar el cinturón- dijo Bombon

Milagros lo intento apretar pero no paso nada, todos quedaron con una cara de 0.0

Y ahora qué?- dijo Brick

Mmmmmmm, ya se fíjense si tienen algo distinto a las PPGZ y los RRBZ-dijo Ken

Haber, SI ACA- dijo Milagros señalando un collar con una Y

Bien ahora apriétenlos- dijo Ken

Todos las miraron estaban muy bien vestidas Seira con una minifalda negra con líneas rojas, con una remera por sobre su ombligo y una corbata roja sangre, zapatos de tacón y con su nuevo colla negro.

Milagros tenía un jean blanco, con un buzo gris, zapatillas negras, unos auriculares y por ultimo su collar gris.

Brick se puso a examinarnos determinadamente a Butch y a Bellota queriendo adivinar o saber algo finalmente dijo

Y a ustedes dos que les paso?- mirando a butch y Bellota

Lo que nos paso fue Seira-Dijo Butch con cara de odio

Seira, pero si es un angelito-Dijo Milagros

Si un angelito con cuernos –Dijo Bellota

Prefiero ser un angelito con cuernos a una marimacha azabache-Dijo Seira

Niña mal criada – Le dijeron los verdes

Niña cuantos años crees que tengo?-dijo Seira en un tono serio

No lo sé 15,14 pareces una niña, además eso significa que eres menor a nosotros que tenemos 16-Dijeron Butch y Bellota con superioridad

Lamento interrumpir pero le erraron por unos años-Dijo Milagros

Pues tu si pareces grande Mili- dijo Brick

Gracias- dijo Mili sonrojada

Ehem Entonces cuantos años tienen? -pregunto Bombon un poco celosa

16- Dijeron ambas sonriendo

Ehhhhhhh-dijeron todos con una cara de sorpresa

Jejejejejej es que mi buzo es algo grande y no me da una figura de chica mayor- Dijo Mili

Pero si tienes un busto tan grande como el de Bom-dijo Butch pero fue interrumpido por Bellota

Que decías amorcito?- dijo Bellota con una cara de matarlo si decía algo mas

Ehem No tendríamos que ser nueve? falta 1 RRB, una PPG Y EPG

Sigo con una duda que les paso a ustedes dos Butch y Bellota para que mi hermana los dejara así?

_FLASH BACK:_

Qué lindo día para estar en el parque-dijo Seira

Andando en patineta vio un puesto de helados, luego paro y compro dos uno para ella y uno para un niño que se había caído intentando andar como Seira, luego el niño había comenzado a llorar y ella le dio un helado y el sonrió. Luego vieron una luz blanca que se acercaba hacia el niño Seira se puso en el camino y el rayo le pego a ella luego despertó confundida en el pasto y el niño sonriéndole, ella respondió de la misma forma .

TU ALTO AHÍ!-Dijeron Butch y Bellota señalando a una chica vestida con un vestido negros con un trueno rojo en el medio y sandalias

Que quieren?-pregunto Seira

Que vengas con nosotros dijo Butch y se precipito a agarrarla pero ella saco dos varas negras una punta con forma de rubí y con ellas le lanzo un trueno

El cual rostizo a Butch.

Butch Nooooo!-(Grito Bellota)

Te encuentras bien?- dijo Bellota

Si me das un beso me repongo-Bellota lo miro, arrojo la cabeza de Butch contra el piso-Estas bien dijo ¬¬

Huy que linda pareja van a pelear o van a seguir jugando?-Dijo Seira burlona

Cállate Perra!-Dijo butch

A quien le dices perra, azabache de cuarta!-Dijo Seira- Trueno místico grito y le lanzo un rayo más fuerte que el ultimo

Butch salió disparado, rompiendo consigo todo el piso

Maldita- dijo Bellota intentado golpearla con el mazo

Fallaste y le lanzo una de sus varas en la cabeza bellota recibió un golpe y cayó al piso

Asta aquí –dijo Butch

Y comenzó a tocar con su flauta una melodía que aturdió a Seira, luego le hizo señas a Bellota para que la golpeara en la cabeza. Seira cayó al piso desmayada bellota despistada –Ganamos-

Butch se le acerca lentamente y le robo un beso

Pervertido-le grito Bellota a Butch con un gran sonrojo, luego se dio cuenta de que él se iba y se llevaba a Seira del tobillo

Mas te vale que no se te caiga- dijo Bellota

Claro amorcito- le decía Butch en un tono seductor

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK:_

Eso fue todo lo que paso el profesor se le acercaba a Butch lentamente con la cara teniendo una expresión de matarlo .

Esto no es lo que parece- decía asustado Butch

Hola profesor ya llegamos con una nueva compañera a la casa?-dijeron Boomer y Burbuja

Y acá que paso?-preguntaron los rubios

Butch hizo de las suyas y ahora el profesor lo quiere matar- dijeron todos

A por cierto como les fue en su misión preguntaron todos

Bien aquí esta otra heroína , Seira y Milagros al verla se cayeron de espaladas

Mili , Seira que les pasa ?-decía Bombon preocupada

Es que esa e e es mi otra hermana menor- Dijo Mili

QUE?-Todos las miraron

Si por desgracia milagros no miente esa es mi hermana mayor Jasmin-Dijo Seira T.T

Jas ellas son tus hermanas? Dijeron los rubios

Si mi hermana mayor Milagros y mi hermana menor Seira

Guau asique una familia de súper poderosas-dijo feliz Burbuja

Pues y ahora que aremos el laboratorio está destruido y no hay lugar a donde ir-decían los RRB y las PPG

Acaso no tienen otro lugar donde vivir?-Dijo Jasmin

Nop- Dijeron los rojos

Si gustan pueden venir a nuestra casa, claro si ustedes quieren- dijeron las EPG

Mmmm, nosotras vamos –dijo Bombon

Cool – dijo burbuja emocionada

Como digan- dijo Bellota

Si ustedes van nosotros también dijeron los RRB

Nosotros también- dijo Ken

Ok entonces vámonos las chicas se transformaron y los guiaron hasta una gigantesca mansión

WOW viven aquí?-dijo Boomer

Que lindas son sus ropas –dijo Burbuja señalándola Milagros tiene el pelo marrón hasta su cintura con mechones amarillos y ojos marrones muy hermosos (un vestido con dobladillos grises y blancos con una sola tira y una luna en el centro del vestido y unas sandalias con su nuevo collar), Jazmín ( tenía un vestido azul un poco más largo que Seira con una flor blanca y un centro celeste, sus sandalias, tenía una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta sus cintura de color negro con una mecho azul claro y tenía unos ojos azules como la noche, uno de ellos era tapado por un flequillo ) Seira (su vestido negro con el rayo rojo, unas sandalias negras, su collar negro y su pelo es amarillo con mechones negros lo tiene lacio y hasta sus hombros)

Gracias – dijeron alagadas por el comentario

Si ,no es la gran cosa pero bue-(en ese momento fue interrumpida por milagros)

Vengan pasen les enseña remos la casa

Al entrar vieron un gigantesco arroyo, un rosedal, una cancha de futbol ,de básquet de todo.

Todos estaban casi desmallados menos las EPG, porque bueno después de todo vivían ahí desde siempre –Pasen- dijo Mili

Al entrar estaban en un living con una pantalla de plasma gigante, un puesto de dulces y bebidas donde Bombon casi muere al ver tantos dulces.

¿Quieres alguno?-le pregunto Mili a Bombon

Pues si- Dijo apenada

Toma todos los que quieras-dijo Mili con una sonrisa -tu también Brick- luego se puso a pensar –Chicas cada una agarre a una PPG, RRB y llévenlos a sus lugares favoritos OK?

SIIII-dijeron sus otras hermanas

Brick y Bombon se Fueron con mili. Boomer y Burbuja con Jas y Butch y Bellota se fueron Con Seira

Síganme dijo mili a los rojos los guio a una cuarto inmenso lleno de dulces, galletas, bebidas y muchas cosas más para comer –aquí pueden comer muchos dulces cuantas veces quieran.

Por cierto ahora les mostrare su cuarto era amplio con unas paredes blancas con una tele y muchas películas de Johnny Cosmo , con muchos dulces en ese placar ay ropa por allá los piyamas las colchas y BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH .

Y por allá el baño con una bañera, fregadera y todo lo que necesiten. A por cierto si ven una puerta gris clara con una luna apuntando a la derecha es la de mi cuarto, pero les tengo que dar una advertencia en el ultimo pasillo de la casa hay una puerta gris obscura con una luna hacia el otro lado no la abran, porque ahí es donde mi abuela había construido un laberinto en el cual si no lo conoces te pierdes y otras cosas –dijo Mili mientras se marchaba

Oye que crees que allá algo más interesante detrás de esa supuesta puerta- dijo Brick

No lo sé pero como lo dijo no quiero meterme donde no me llaman después de todo no vivimos aquí- dijo Bombon

En otra parte de la casa:

Jasmin se los llevo a Boomer y Burbuja su cuarto favorito lleno de peluches juguetes y vestidos azules, celestes y de todos colores les dijo a burbuja y Boomer que podían quedarse con lo que quisieran. Aquí están sus camas la tele y por ahí ahí juguetes diviértanse chau

Seira los llevo a la biblioteca

Para que nos trajiste aquí?, acaso te gustan los libros?- dijo Butch burlón

No – dijo Seira seria

Y entonces para que nos traes a un lugar que no te gusta?

Porque a ustedes tampoco les gusta- dijo Seira riendo

Que hay detrás de esa puerta?

Nada que te importe- dijo Seira con indiferencia

Butch la abrió y vio un cuarto lleno de juegos de video, comida y una tele gigante les dijo a Butch y Bellota que podían quedarse a jugar y comer comida (chatarra por decirle así y porque no se me ocurrió otro nombre) todo lo que quisieran luego los guio a sus cuartos aquí está tu cuarto bellota era verde claro con muchas estrellas amarillas una cama para 2 y un placar lleno de pantalones y remeras súper lindos que bellota se moría luego vio un sillón y en frente del una gran televisión, luego se tiro allí y echo a Seira y Butch .

Butch este es tu cuarto era verde oscuro con calaveras negras una cama para dos una tele un sillón y un bar lleno de bebidas -Genial y todo esto es para mí?

SI-DIJO Seira -te dejo a por cierto no sé si te sirva de algo pero tu placar conecta con el de bellota en caso de incendio metete por ahí y saldrás en el cuarto de bellota adiós dijo Seira Y se fue, pero Seira sabia como podría llegar a ser Butch entonces planeo todo.

Cuando Seira se fue Butch ISO una sonrisa maliciosa y susurro -ya sé que vamos a hacer esta noche verdecita jajaja-

Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan esos dos se van a divertir y yo los dejare allí un buen rato- dijo Seira

Al oscurecerse todos cenaron y se iban retirando para sus respectivas habitaciones milagros fue la primera en irse, luego se retiraron Bombon y Brick pero tuvieron un pequeño problema, se habían perdido en la inmensa casa.

Y ahora que hacemos Brick – dijo Bombon

No lo sé llamemos a alguien por los cinturones- dijo Brick

Ok , burbuja bellota me escuchan?- dijo Bombon

Si- dijeron ambas

Esta ahí alguna de las EPG?

Si

Le podrían pasar el comunicador

Claro

Hola?- dijo Gas

Gas nos perdimos- decía Bombon

Descríbanme donde están- dijo jas

Es un pasillo largo y medio obscuro y me está asustando-decía Bombon

Oh. Oh – decía jasmin con una mirada de 0-0

Porque qué pasa? – dijeron los rojos

No es que, están cerca de cerca de una puerta gris con una luna ?- dijo jas

Si porque?

No es que esa puerta te conduce a un bosque con un gran laberinto, pero de ahí solo sabe salir nadie más que Mili, por cualquier cosa vuelvan marcha atrás y si ven una puerta azul con flores entren es mi cuarto y de ahí será más fácil encontrarlos- dijo Gas

Ok -Dijeron los rojos los cuales colgaron y se fueron en busca de la puerta

Vamos a buscarlos- dijo jas

Esperen dijeron los verdes miren esto

Todos se acercaron y vieron que en el noticiero decía que estaban buscando a un asesino en serie que había escapado, que todos tuvieran cuidado que se había desaparecido cerca del barrio de la gente más acaudalada que tuvieran precaución con él. La policía dice que este hombre mata descuartizando a las personas sin piedad.

Boomer y Burbuja se asustaron un poco y luego la miraron a jas

Mejor vallamos por los demás y no se preocupen no pasara nada –dijo Gas con una sonrisa

Después de 15minutos caminando los rojos llegaron al cuarto de jas, al llegar Brick vio la televisión y la encendió y logro ver en el noticiero lo del asesino, después de un rato llegaron el resto

Qué suerte que llegaron porque tardaron tanto?- preguntaron los rojos

Nos quedamos viendo lo del asesino- dijeron

Y Mili?- dijo Bombon

Debe estar en el salón de los luces la muy glotona- dijo jas

Vamos a buscarla – dijo Seira

Para que la quieres? Acaso te da miedo estar sin tu hermana mayor? – dijo Butch en tono burlón

Claro, que No . Es solo que si alguien entra en esta casa que no seamos nosotros ella va a ser la primera en enterarse y saber donde está el intruso- dijo Seira

Y como lo sabe?- preguntaron los azules

Es simple- dijo Jas

Así? Explica

Verán mili conoce esta casa de arriba abajo sabe donde esta todo, donde debiera y si falta algo ella se da cuenta- dijo Jas con orgullo de su hermana

Asique Milagros es como un ojo que todo lo ve en esta casa- dijo Brick

Si y No- dijeron la rubia y la morocha

Como es eso?-dijeron

Mili desde pequeña no sale mucho de casa en cambio se queda observando todo, pero eso es un beneficio lo que perdemos lo encuentra, pero si la pones de espalda detrás de ella y aunque no te allá visto sabe quien está detrás y quien no – dijo Jas

Ok entonces, vallamos a por ella- dijeron todos

Al llegar vieron a Mili dormida en el salón de dulces

Mili despierta- dijo Brick

No quiero cárgame- dijo mili dormida

Está bien -dijo Brick sonrojado

Espera Brick, no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Bombon celosa

Tranquila yo te prefiero a ti- dijo Brick seductoramente guiñándole un ojo

Bueno está bien puedes irte-dijo Bombon mas roja que un tomate. ¬/¬

Ok, además a ti te voy a consentir- dijo Brick marchándose con Mili dormida en su espalda

Minutos después en la dejo en su cama, y escucho que ella decía –Malakai no me dejes por favor- Brick volteo a un lado y vio una foto de Mili con un chico igual a ella solo que con algunos pelos parados y mechones mucho mas grises obscuros. Luego Brick salió encontrándose con Bombon

Hola- dijo Bombon

Me esperabas?- dijo Brick

Obviamente, no esperarías que te dejara a solas con ella verdad? – dijo Bombon con el seño medio fruncido

Ya te lo dije te prefiero a ti- dijo Brick y comenzó a besar a Bombon .

El beso era de mucha pasión, luego Brick levanto a Bombon la cual nunca se entero y se la llevo a su cuarto, la deposito en la cama muy suavemente y se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello lo provoco que gimiera y dijera su nombre un par de beses .

Brick comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Bombon, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Bombon comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Brick hasta dejarle solo sus jeans brick comenzó a desbrochar el sostén de Bombon y empezó a tocarle la cara y después sus senos, para llegar a apretar uno y empezar a masajearlo haciendo que la chica gimiera, le gustaba y quería que el hiciera eso-están deliciosos tus senos-se recostó encima de ella y empezó a lamerle un pezón, haciéndola gemir y gemir mas de placer. Bombon lo abrazo y pego sus pechos a el pecho de él y los empezó a mover para que el sintiera sus pechos -aaaaa-ahora era él quien gemía al sentir los preciados senos de su novia, empezó a quitarse los jeans y después los bóxers para quedar totalmente desnudo y acostarse encima-le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente y mover su cuerpo como diciendo apúrate…

Te amo -yo te amo con locura-el la volvió a besar y seguían besándose hasta que comenzó.

Empezó a lamerle el pezón, lo succionaba, lo mordía y lo relamía, con un seno jugaba y con el otro lo manoseaba, mientras ella gimiendo, se separo de ella y se puso de rodillas y ella se levanto y se agacho y le agarro la cabeza y la empujo un poco dándole a entender lo que quería, ella empezó a lamerle la punta y a introducirlo en su boca….

-le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente y mover su cuerpo como diciendo apúrate…

Después de unas horas terminaron con lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron dormidos abrazados desnudos

A la mañana siguiente Bombon seguía durmiendo hasta que se escucho a todos desayunando.

Buenos días hermosa- dijo Brick abrazando a Bombon

Buenos días- dijo Bombon- qué hora es?

Son las 10:00am- dijo Brick

Me tengo que levantar- dijo Bombon besando a Brick

Bueno vamos a bañarnos cuando abrieron la puerta se quedaron con la boca abierta

Esto es un baño?- pregunto Bombo con una mirada de no creerlo

Más bien es una piscina- dijo Brick

Da igual tenemos que bañarnos, cambiarnos e ir a desayunar

Luego de un rato aparecieron para desayunar Mili los miro y les dijo- Que les paso?-preocupada

Es que estudiamos hasta tarde- dijeron ambos

Desde cuando se le llama estudiar al hacer sex-dijo bellota interrumpida por un pisotón de burbuja

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**

**YO:Estubo bien no lo creen?**

**Bombon: Si supongo **

**Brick: Estuve genial**

**Bombon: Si aja como digas ¬/¬**

**Yo: Bueno el próximo capítulo va a ser mejor porque habrá un asesino**

**Bombon y Brick: QUE ESTAS LOCA!**

**Yo: Si y mucho**


End file.
